Sacrier/Agility
Introduction Characteristics Class spells The class spells available to members of the Sacrier class are: Standard build Building an Agility Sacrier has become fairy common for the Sacrier in the game. Due to dodge lock, High Critical Hit rate, low cost AP Attacks(daggers), and even sometimes Long range spell/CC(Close Combat). Build Summary Spell point investing guide * 1-11 Assault * 11-21 Attraction For 3 AP cost. Will be very useful for 9/10 AP combos. * 21-31 Nimble Punishment * 31-41 Dancing Sword Dancing sword has been replaced with the spell Dissolution. Could choose to level Dagger Skill or Sacrifice. * 51-61 Punishment * 61-71 Dagger Skill you can also go Bow skill with Hidsad Bow but at future lvls (101+) you will need to forget these points and go back to Dagger skill. Though there are some good bows for Agi+Bow Sacs. * 81-91 Sacrifice or Transposition * 91-101 Moon Hammer, though if you can't get it you may want to save spell points for lvl 6 Weapon Skill. * 101+ Raise Assault, Nimble and Dagger Skill to lvl 6 asap. Attraction only if you have spare points/diamonds. Moon Hammer is a must, as well as getting Cawwot and Leek Pie for buffing. Transposition and Cooperation just need 3 AP at lvl 6, so damn nice for team combos. Equipment * lvl 1-26 = Young Adventurer Set * lvl 26-36 = Tofu Set * lvl 36-50 = Eachure Hat, Mad Tofu Cloak, White Scaraleaf Set if you can't afford something better. Wind kwak parts will fill in for the open spots you got left (boots, ring, amulet and maybe sword?) * lvl 50-64 = Dagg'Onies, Coco Amublop, White Scararing, Soff Ring, Croboots, Chafeerce Belt ALL MAXED IN CRITICAL HIT, In this way, you will reach 1/2 crit on daggers. * lvl 64-90 = Aerdala Set, if can't afford full set: Aerda Belt, Aerdala Amulet/Kam Assutra Amulet, Hypnotic Deceitful Dagger, Turkoboots, Turkocape, Turkohat, Turkoring (Better if maged), Aerdala Wedding Ring or White Scararing or if you are using Agi Bwak then Wind Kwakring. If using Hypnotic dagger you might need Earth Kwakring and Wabbit-tooth Amulet.Royal Coco Blop Set is the better choice for lvl 80+, because it gives a lot of agi, crit, vit, and wisd, and it doesn't fill hat or cape. (if using turko and xelor ammy royal gobball sword is nice) (wyot just adding in that I use full turko with Aerdala Amulet and Aerdala Wedding Ring and Aerdala Daggers with The Xerbo 8 ap and about 200 agility without buffing also if you get shield more agility but once lvl 70 I will go royal gobball sword) * If you have around 3 mil to spare, an awesome setup is Rags(Maxed crits), Aerdala Amulet, Aerda Belt, Aerdala Wedding Ring, Aerdala Hat, Aerdala Geta (maxed crits), 80% air maged Blessdags (maxed crits), Solo's Ring (maxed crits), and an agility bow meow or Ebony dragoturkey. If you can't get everything perfect in crits (its hard to do) just wear a Chafeerce Belt. You Won't notice a huge difference in killing power. *Of course, dagger skill is a must for this, and with this setup, you will be hitting up to 150 dmg per crit hit without a punishment. With the help of a friend using a gob sword and a feca with Truce/Immunity, you can boost your killing power up to nearly 300 dmg per hit. You'll be hitting harder than some 100+ chars at lvl 64! * lvl 90-108 = Lutination Daggers, Chafeerce Belt (maged), Farle's Wedding Ring, Autumn Leaf, parts of Aerdala Set or Turko Set if can't afford Aerdala. Try to reach as much crits and HP as possible. * lvl 108-12x = Black Rat Set (1/2 ch, may need a Gelano) or White Rat Set (Less wisdom, more strength, sword as weapon, 1 AP more). Or you might want try to get: Eachure Hat (aka Dantgoule), Mad Tofu Cloak, keep Autumn Leaf, Dragon Pig Necklace, Black Rat Belt, Aerdala Geta/Harry Boots, Gelano (maged with +crit), Dragon Pig Ring, Black Rat Daggers. * lvl 13x = Solomonk, Cape Tenfuture or Moowolf Cape dependent on Strength scrolling, Dreggon Amulet or Ceremonial Rat, White Rat Belt/Black Rat Belt, Sandal Titude, Gelano+crit, Dragon Pig Ring, Ramougre's Setter About pets If you are going pure agi, Agi Bwak may be the best option. You might prefer a mount that gives both vitality and agility, as Sacriers rely a lot on their vitality. As for mounts, you may want to look at the Ebony and Ginger Dragoturkey or the Emerald and Ginger Dragoturkey. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete/Other builds * Sacrier/Agility/1: Boost Assault to maximum, then Nimble Punishment. * Sacrier/Agility/2: Comprehensive. * Sacrier/Agility/3: A clean, thorough, but basic guide modeled off the Feca/Int page. * Sacrier/Agility/Perfect: Well explained and easy to do!